


Among the Stars, Faraway Lights

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Torna: The Golden Country DLC, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of smut shorts featuring various Xenoblade girls.
Relationships: Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)/Reader, Hikari | Mythra/Reader, Lora (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)/Reader, Meleph | Mòrag Ladair/Reader, Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Reader, Nia/Reader, Poppi QTπ (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)/Reader, Saika | Pandoria/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia wants to confess but she'd rather show, than talk.

"To best honest, master, I wasn't sure doing this was the right idea", Nia says stroking along your length, "but I'm glad I went for it anyway."

Casually, she takes you into her mouth again and continues sucking you off as if it's the most natural thing in the world. It's insane, really, that this is happening at all.

_Mere minutes ago, you found your sleep disturbed as something impacted your bed. Before you were even fully awake, Nia had ripped away the blankets and tossed them in the dark of the room before going straight for your pants._

It's a lot to deal with given your lack of sleep but seeing the happiness on her features, her eyes sparkling so brightly, keeps you from doing anything to stop your Blade in her advance. You can't help your thoughts from drifting to the question how all this came about, even as her efforts send shivers down your spine. It's been a couple of months since your bond was established and while there had always been a certain hard to define energy between you. In retrospect you can't help but think that you were blind.

How did the nature of her feelings pass you? Your internal search for the answer is delayed indefinitely when she drags her tongue along the underside of your cock. With shivers raining down your spine, it's impossible to keep quiet as she takes you in all the way, making you groan and inhale sharply as the unbelievable tightness of her throat wraps around your shaft. You can feel her struggle for breath as she holds her position and the vibrations of her daring actions travel all the way to your core. She backs off only slowly and as her heavy breath rains down on your cock amidst all this pleasure you fail to warn her about what's happening.

You cum just as she wants to take you back in, shooting thick bursts of cum into her mouth. Nia's eyes widen in surprise and she instinctively pulls back, resulting in more of your spunk landing around her mouth and chin. She sits up as you sink back into the pillows, panting. Her cheeks are flared red and for a moment she seems to consider what to do. Nia looks at you, with shimmering bright eyes, and gulps it all down.

"M-master", she gasps, "You liked it?"

You nod weakly and reach for her hand, to pull her to lay next to you. Just as she's close enough to face you directly, she suddenly resists. Nia kisses you, fast and hard, breaking away from your hand with ease.

"Sorry, master, but we can't rest just yet", she says and in the same breath her fingers wrap around your shaft once more.

This time, it's different. A strange sensation washes over you from the tips of her fingers and before you're even done processing what it could mean, you're back to full mast. There's a grin on Nia’s face as she climbs back up again. The realization that she just used an art on you hits you just as she impales herself on your cock.

"You're so big. I can't believe I decided to take it in one go", she moans, as she straightens herself.

Neither can you, completely overwhelmed by the electric spark of penetration combined with the pace of it all. Biting her lip, she slides her hands along shoulders and collarbone before settling them on your chest for balance. What follows is more insanity. Rather than getting accustomed to any of this or showing a hint of reason, Nia starts bouncing on your cock with the same confidence and energy she displayed sucking on it earlier. You're all for it, placing your hand on her waist as she goes.

It's a great chance to admire Nia's beauty. Every inch of her pale skin was immaculate. You love her small breasts, bouncing with every roll of her hips, as well as her incredible mane of grey hair that sways alongside it. Watching her closely during all this makes you realize how much toying with your dick earlier got to her. The way her brows furrow, how she keeps gnawing on her lips, how she looks at you through half-closed eyelids as deep, guttural moans escape her make it very clear how close she already was. So, you decide to aide her in this race for the peak, seizing her hips with a strong grip, and begin to meet each motion of hers with a thrust of your own.

Her walls begin to tighten around you soon enough as her lap riding ends with a bang. She slams down onto your cock, hard, one final time with a shriek, her body quaking as she does. You follow her off the edge, groaning and filling her with spurts of hot cum as her body is shaken by a series of violent spasms. She collapses right atop of you and for minutes the only noise in the room comes from your combined breaths. You carefully guide her to lie right next to you. When she opens her eyes again, the tenderness in them makes you feel warm all over again.

"I love you, master", is all Nia says before she snuggles closer and kisses you again.

For a at least a few more minutes, sleep had to wait.


	2. Mythra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythra has a surprise for you.

"I'm doing this for myself too, you know?" Mythra says as she positions herself.

The aegis is kneeling is in front of you, right at the edge of the bed. The roof of your mouth is dry. You're nervous because she had jumped you with this proposal out of nowhere, but you couldn't put this chance down, either. She brushes her golden hair back from where it fell to the front of her body as she undressed, over her shoulders as she shuffles around. Mythra smiles at you, her eyes sparkling with excitement as her fingers gently wrap around your penis. She runs her hand along the whole length, and you twitch under her touch as she does. Focusing, she breaks your eye-contact and puts all her attention on the handjob she's now giving. Jerking you off feels like it's something that is entirely natural for her to do and deep down you realize this is all you would need from her, if you had only one choice, but lucky for you, Mythra had something else in mind entirely and was determined to see it through.

Following the next passage of her hand, the aegis closes in even further and as her fingers travel upwards again, her tongue follows their path as she trails it along the side of your shaft. It makes you twitch ever stronger in her grasp and there's no holding back the groan that spills from you as she takes the tip into her mouth and gently sucks on it. You can feel soft vibrations around your cock as she takes you in further but stops just short of swallowing you entirely. She bops her head faster and as it sends warm, sparkly showers down your spine you can't resist the urge to thrust slightly into her mouth with what little room for movement you have. You can't pinpoint the noise coming from her in reaction but choose to interpret it as approving given that she doesn't slow down at all in her efforts. She pushes in deep once more before pulling back and drooling all over your cock as she does.

A breeze from the window hits it and sends shivers down your spine. Straightening her back, Mythra comes even closer and with a bright smile, takes hold of her marvellous breasts. You inhale sharply as her large tits wrap around your drenched cock replacing the coldness with an intense, meaty warmth that leaves you stunned. Nestled smoothly between them, the tip barely pokes out from her cleavage. She kisses it, quick as she takes hold of her breasts.

"Ready?", she asks, sounding amused and excited all the same.

Of course, you are. You don't say it, only hum in response and Mythra begins to move. She works her breasts along your cock with confidence. Every well-paced motion feels calculated. She goes back and forth between quick and slow, between teasing and pleasing. It's excruciating, it's wonderful. It's a rush of pure bliss that makes you want to just let your arms give in under the pleasure, to just fall back onto the bed as she does the best she can to make this perfect. But you don't. Mythra’s smile as her chest bounces, with her slightly biting her lip is too mesmerizing to let go. She looks at you through it all, a tenderness slowly appearing in her irises as she goes. Shaken to the core by each passage of her marvellous breasts, you're almost disappointed when you feel the end nearing. Shee sees it coming, notices your clenched teeth and the strong twitching of your cock nestled between her large tits. She speeds up, rushing you to the finish line with hasty, rough motions.

"Don't hold back!", she shouts just before your cock twitches in the hot embrace as you groan.

Cum erupts from your overstimulated cock and Mythra takes it with delight. Rope after rope of thick spunk shoots out, landing across her beautiful face, hitting her cheeks, over her left eye, all the way up to her wonderful, golden hair. It's a lot and the way she takes it not just gracefully, but with unhidden pleasure is incredible. She wears a satisfied grin when it all slowly comes to an end, her face painted with a thick coat of cum. It drips down onto her immaculate breasts and even her core crystal as she withdraws.

"Wow", she mutters as she runs her fingers through it, smearing it all over her skin in disbelief. She looks from her soaked breasts up at you again.

"You know ...", she says between licking her lips and then her fingers clean, "Next time I need this cock inside me."


	3. Nia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia wants to try something.

Given how much playing with your dick had gotten to her the first time, you're not surprised by Nia's request. Still, a little disbelief remains as she shuffles nervously on her knees in front of you. Her checks are flushed and her chin glistens moist with drool from sucking on your cock in preparation. There's no hint of nervousness in her eyes, instead they are gleaming with anticipation and determination.

"Go ahead, master, I'm ready", she says, brushing her voluminous mane of hair back over her shoulders.

Even after your relationship had transformed from more-than-friends to lovers a few weeks ago, Nia still insisted to use more formal language in the bedroom on occasion. You don't mind, it's a cute quirk but it does feel just slightly wrong in the context of what you're about to do. Though you have no doubt it's very much intentional. Given the nature of your plans, you both agreed that a little preparation was necessary and that you'd take it easy. As easy as possible if it even was.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging", Nia complains, rubbing her thighs together. You nod and take a step forward, eyes locked on her.

As Nia opens her mouth, her blush intensifies considerably, the reality of the situation hitting her harder now as you close the distance between you. She gulps noticeably as you line up your cock with her open mouth. Brushing your fingers through the silky strands at the back of her head, your cock slips in between her waiting lips. You hold your breath as you enter her wet mouth, hot breath tickling your saliva-drenched cock. The effect from her efforts is undeniable. A good thing, perhaps given the first-time nature of this, but you wonder if one of you might end up disappointed in the process. Without pause, you push inch after inch inside until there's nothing left and she's swallowing your cock. Confronted with the tightness of her throat, your head feels light.

You comb gently through her hair and she hums in approval, sending little shockwaves up your shaft through the faint vibration. Very carefully, paying attention to every detail on her face, you pull back, but not too far, before pushing back in. You repeat the soft rolling of your hips, allowing her to get used to the sensation of having her face fucked, caressing the back of her head as you do. It continues for a while until Nia finally gives the signal you agreed upon beforehand.

From touching her core crystal, her hand travels down her body as your thrusts accelerate. Both of you waste no time shooting the finish line. Nia fingers herself as you submit her to a rough, unrelenting treatment of her mouth and throat. You groan as you indulge in this rush and your grip on her beautiful hair tightens. Grabbing her hair with both hands now, you're first, continuously thrusting against her face even as you start to cum, painting the lining of her throat with white before holding her firmly in place. She gags on your cock as you deprive her of air but keeps her efforts up. Utterly spent, the world turns to white as you start withdrawing from her and she coughs and shakes as she grinds against her own hand. Nia comes undone and collapses onto the wooden floorboards with a thud, taking in heavy puffs of air. It takes time for you both to calm down again.

When you finally look at each other again, despite the mess of tears, drool, and other fluids all over face and body, Nia looks the most satisfied you've ever seen her.

"Loved it", she breathes and you certainly agree.


	4. Pandoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip to Smùide Hot Spring you notice Pandora can't keep her eyes off you.

"Ah!" Pandoria gasps when you press your lips to her neck. She continues to wriggle nervously on her knees in front of you. There is little room for her to do anything else.

_After soaking in the hot spring in Alba Cavanich rushed back to your room to dry off and get some well needed sleep. While you got ready in essentially no time, you noticed that it took her a strikingly long time to do much of anything. It took a careless glance over her shoulder to confirm that she was up to something. Realizing that she had been staring, you approached her slim figure and pulled further onto the bed without trouble._

You reach around her waist and pull her even closer.

Another gasp falls cuts through the silence in your room as she feels what you want her to feel: your hard cock pressed against her back. Asking if it's what she wants, you tease her as your hand runs from her abdomen up to cup one of her small breasts. You run her nipple between your thumb and index finger, and she answers a quick nod accompanied by a moan.

Not that you'd give her what she wants right away. Where would be the fun in that? After all, it's a complete miracle that she's by herself in the first place. There's a meeting at Hardhaigh Palace today and whatever the subject might be, it's being kept so secret that not even the Blades of the highest-ranking individuals can enter.

Kissing her neck again, you elicit a shriek from her when you dare to gently scrape her skin with your teeth.

"Ah! B-be careful!"

A few scratch- and bitemarks around here wouldn't matter, you retort her protest between more toothy kisses. After all she's wearing a collar most of the time. It silences her, well just her protests, as you shift to give the same attention to her other breast, testing her limits by going just a little faster and rougher. Being teased and treated like this really gets to her.

All that you can see from your position is one side of her face, but her cheeks are flushed in a deep crimson shade and her pupils have darkened considerably.

Pulling back just a little you tear down your shorts to free up your cock. Gently rubbing along her skin, you spread precum over it and when you position yourself, you can see her squint, eyes shut close as she tries to do the same, bending forward, but you keep her put by wrapping an arm around her chest.

"Nngh?"

The confused noises coming from her are nothing short of adorable. Holding her close, you line up with the part of her body you want most right now and, without warning, squeeze your shaft in-between her thick thighs. Pandoria's eyes fly open and the sheer shock about your actions is something you see with delight as you bend just far enough over her shoulder to kiss her soft cheek. Thrusting between her legs goes much smoother than expected despite her tense muscles as you somehow failed to notice the fluids pouring all over them.

For now, though, you choose to ignore it. You’re not the type to leave a girl hanging so finishing first wasn't on the menu but neither would you let this opportunity slide. Seizing her waist, you push down on her lower body just enough to force her into a position that is in all likelihood less comfortable but allows your cock to rub at her pussy from below, turning this one-sided affair into a mutually pleasing activity.

Pandoria shudders and mewls as you fuck her thighs, her chest is heaving stronng and fast. What little room for movement she has, she tries to apply to add weight to every thrust. You kiss everywhere you can reach, her cheek, the side and back of her neck, even what little shoulder she has.

Her mewls grow throatier and more desperate as this intimate back and forth continues, but in the end it's you who can't take this distance anymore, as razor thin as it may be. From a heated open-mouthed kiss, you bite down on her neck, earning a shriek that's filled with both pain and lust.

With a push you shove her forward and give her no time to process anything as you go from pulling out from her thighs directly to slamming your cock into her hot, soaked cunt. Under the sudden penetration, one or her arms gives in and she collapses onto the bed with one half of her body as the sudden pleasure outright makes her scream. Just as quickly as you forced the change of pace, you don't let a second pass before ramming into her with fierce, unrelenting thrusts. Pandora shudders and moans, screams, and quakes, her fingers digging into the sheets as you take her hard.

Pandoria cums first, her entire body quaking as you ravage her pussy, spasms tearing through her. For you, it's no reason to stop. Keeping at it, you continue rocking her body with vigorous, deep thrusts as you chase the height of release yourself. Cheek pressed into the sheets you can see Pandoria's eyes roll back as her overstimulated cunt contracts around your cock. She's shaking, and making incomprehensible, guttural noises as you continue.

It's what you need. Seeing her ruined like this, seeing her reduced to a jittering, sweaty, teary eyed mess is exactly what you need for the final push. Shoving as deep as you can into her tight, strained cunt you can finally give in, her contracting walls gladly accepting the heavy load of spunk as your seed spills into her. You withdraw only very slowly, savouring the feeling of her used-up pussy before laying down next to her.

She's indeed a mess, her green curls sticking to her drenched skin everywhere and her eyes are barely open.

"I-I don't know ... When ... But we need to do this ... Again ... Sometime", Pandoria manages to whisper between sharp, deep intakes of breath as a huge, deeply satisfied smile forms on her face.


	5. Lora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxious about the battles aheads, Lora has a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpise! Initally I planned to focus on just the core group of Blades, but because I found a good workflow (to my own surprise), I decided to branch out a little. First up had to be Lora, of course. I love her. She's actually my favorite protagonist in all of Xenoblade. As always, I hope you can find enjoyment in this chapter. ~

Though the kiss is deep, there is little pressure, no urging on as Lora's tongue slides against yours as she embraces you for a kiss. She lets it linger, taking her sweet time to do much at all. Her hands remain nearly static beside you. Breath is the reason you break the kiss, and she takes the opportunity to slowly sit up and straighten herself again. It's obvious she's nervous, but she's the one who started this and kept pushing, so you feel comfortable just leaning back and allowing things to unfold at her own pace.

Lora's full breasts, revealed by her lifted shirt, are beautiful. Her skin appears almost silver in the glow of the moon. Your eyes trail over her body, the muscles of her well-toned abdomen, her navel and ribcage, over her breasts again and get stuck on her face. Her adorable face, youthful and even her golden eyes are gleaming with a certain _energy_ that feels hard to explain. Mysterious. It's just another layer of the redhead’s natural beauty.

"It just feels right", she says out of the blue. Probably in an attempt to explain how she ended up here in the first place. "I know you must think it doesn't make much sense, that I'd choose a stranger, but ..."

She doesn't finish the sentence. The way she looks to the side tells you there's a story there, but she doesn't follow up on it. Okay. You're not going to argue with her, regardless. Lora's an adult woman and can make her own choices. Who are you to tell what drives her tonight? All you must know, you already do. After showing up at your doorstep, she had wasted no time throwing herself at you. She chews on her lip as she gets into position.

You can see every little movement as she prepares herself thanks to her short skirt. Pulling her plain, white panties to the side, she raises her body just enough to make room. You can't help but stare at her abs again. Gorgeous. She reaches for you shaft, takes it in her hand and you feel little sparks of pleasure from both the motion of her fingers and the friction of her gloves. Little sparks turn into minor explosions as she runs the tip runs along her folds as she positions herself. Eyes locked with her golden irises; you watch in awe as she descends. A high-pitched noise escapes the knight as she slowly impales herself on your cock and gives away her virginity.

Lora still bites her lip as it happens, but as she gets used to the feeling, a smile starts forming on her face. It proves to have been a good choice to let her decide her own pace, you decide as she slowly starts to move along your cock. The redhead rides you slowly, uncertainty absolutely playing a part in her performance, but you don't mind. Her pussy is hot, and drenched and so, so tight around your shaft that every little roll over her hips feels heavenly. Lora's amazingly collected for the situation, to your surprise. It might stem from the fact that she's a melee fighter in formidable from, but she's displaying incredible control over her breathing.

Part of yourself wishes she would let herself go a little more, but whatever reason there is for her behaviour, you accept it. It doesn't mean that you must keep still, anyway. You gently brush along her knees and over the red fabric of the socks slightly cut into her thighs. It's when your fingers trail beneath that fine line, that it happens. Lora gasps. It's different from just an irregular breath. It's deep and throaty. In the barely lit room, it's impossible to tell if it's lusts that has darkened her eyes, or just a cloud passing by, filtering out the moonlight. There's no chance to dwell on the question among all this, because quite suddenly, the knight's behaviour changes.

Gone from one moment to the other are the slow, controlled rolls of her hips. Lora jumps straight from the established rhythm to a staccato of heavy, needy slams of her hips. Her excellent endurance becomes obvious again now, as she keeps the tempo up, bouncing on your lap with a vigour that takes both your breath away. Her eyelids are sunken, but not entirely shut, and her mouth now hangs open. Her chest heaves under much sharper intakes of air. She pants, riding you and the quivering of her bottom lip signals her incoming orgasm before her walls start to contract around your cock. A few more desperate thrusts are accompanied by a throaty, but high-pitched moan as she rocks against you one final time.

More than a little eager and wound-up yourself, you run your hands up her thighs and take hold of her waist as it happens and when you feel her cunt clench tightly around your shaft, you're more than ready to follow her off the edge, filling her insides with thick, sticky bursts of cum. She makes more adorable noises, as her body quakes and trembles, biting her lip in delight as your seed spills into her. Her chest is heaving strongly as she remains in her sitting position atop of you, breathing deeply, and the bliss of afterglow makes the gold in her eyes shine like you've never before seen it in a girls eyes. Eventually, as the rush and adrenaline subside, she leans in again, holding your face for a kiss.

"Thank you", she whispers against your lips and finally rolls off you. The cool air feels heavier now that you're disconnected, but when you turn to face her, the look on her face quickly ushers it away.

"Can I stay until dawn?", she asks, and you readily accept.


	6. Poppi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the shadows of an alley, Poppi and you share the warmth of a gormotti night.

Poppi laughs into the kiss as her back connects with the wood of the wall behind her. Out in the streets here in Torigoth, you initially expected her to be a little more nervous, but you gladly take this instead. Her tongue dances with yours as you grab her ass and use your body to push her against the wall, lifting her off her feet. She wraps all around you as you both get absorbed in this rush.

If you didn't know about her origin, you would never suspect her to be artificially created. Just as with the other Blade's you've encountered, she remains indistinguishable even this close. Her smell, the feeling of her skin, the sweat that pearls on it because of the summer's heat. There is no difference. You would pay your respects to her creators, but you'd rather keep this secret you're sharing. Poppi hums in the kiss and you open your eyes to look at her face. To your surprise, hers already are, even if just a little bit.

"Please ...", she breathes against your lips, "Take me ... Before I have to return."

Her eyes are clouded by lust as she says it and the sight makes your heart leap. Without a word, you press against her more strongly and the contact of your bodies makes her gasp almost inaudibly. Summoning every ounce of strength you have to not break the moment, you tense as you let go off her with one hand to rid yourself of your belt. Once your trousers fall free, everything else happens fast.

Pushing the fabric of her black leotard aside makes her squirm. When you position your erection at her entrance, she inhales sharply upon its contact with her wet folds. Making sure to not take your eyes off hers, you unite your lips for a quick kiss, and staring into the deep, dark orange of her eyes, you push inside Poppi, once again holding her up with both hands.

She exhales deeply during the penetration. Her voice is low, and with her breath tickling your face, it gives you goosebumps. Another kiss, and you begin to move your hips. She bites her lips, finally appearing a little conscious about your surroundings. It brings a smile to your face, because it's every bit as cute as you had imagined. With every thrust, the corner of her mouth quivers more. Her hands dig into the hair at the back of your head and feeling the rough texture of Poppi's gloves brush against your skull causes warm, little showers to rain down your spine. It makes you intensify the rhythm.

Shoving against her with much more force than before, her lip turns white as her teeth sink deeper into the soft flesh. She really dedicates a lot of energy to keep herself as silent as possible. You almost feel bad for ruining her efforts when you lean in close enough to kiss her cheek as you keep thrusting away. But instead of pulling away after a few seconds, you take the chance and gently nibble on the soft skin, scraping over it with your teeth. A sharp gasp escapes her and when you pull back, her eyes are wide-open, but her gaze is strangely distant, like she is looking through you.

_That close, huh?_

You shatter the distance between you, not to kiss her, but just to be close. Her nose brushes against yours as you thrust harder, using the leverage of her position against the wall, as well as your hold on her body to penetrate her as hard and deep as possible with every slam of your hips, and soon enough, her body begins to quake. Feeling her trembling all over, as it travels like a wave from the top of her head down to the bottom of her feet, feeling her thighs tense as her fingers begin to tug on your hair, you don't want her to cum all by herself, so you take all energy left in you to speed up the roll of your hips.

Every harsh, deep thrust is accompanied by a sharp gasp from Poppi, and as you rock her body, she suddenly tenses all over. Breath caught in her lungs, her walls contract around your length as she's shaken by a violent spasm and a deep moan rings in your ear as she unravels. Hot, sticky wetness pours from her, down her thighs and onto you, and finally you break. Biting her neck, you unwind, thrusting deep into her one final time to fill her with strong, hot spurts of cum.

Your knees give in and you both slide to the ground. Your faces remain only centimetres apart as you desperately gasp for air. Your lungs burn, but it feels good. When Poppi looks at you, there are tears in the corners of her eyes. You kiss away the ones you can reach, the salt of them mixing with that of her sweat as you taste them. Neither of you says anything. Poppi just kisses you in silence and continues to cling to you as you take the time to come back to your senses together.


	7. Melia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia seeks to secure the future of her line and has chosen you for the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title change. ~

"I believe I should explain why I chose you", Melia says as she sinks back against the pillows. She looks beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the curtains on large windows that make of large portions of the windows here in the empress' bedchamber. Her voice is not completely steady, but her eyes remain focused and determined, with no sign of nervousness. "A few candidates have crossed my mind", she continues as you undress as well, "but in the end I believe asking someone who can accept distance and remaining unknown is the most conscionable choice I could have made." Done, you crawl across the bed until you tower over her.

 _S_ _he's beautiful_ , you think to yourself while you close in, admiring her face, her delicate lips, her teal eyes as they reflect some of the silver light, the faint, rose blush on her cheeks, and the way her pale, lavender hair sprawls out underneath her, for once not neatly kept in braids. A sweet taste lingers on her soft lips when you kiss. Melia moves, shifts underneath you, spreading her legs as you melt against one another. Not just her lips, no, all her skin is just as soft, you realize as the distance between dwindles with each second. As you kiss, you gently brush your fingertips over her abdomen, and her muscles quiver under your touch as your hand travels upwards. She inhales sharply when you carefully cup her breast.

"Please", she breathes, "give your seed to me." Pushing forward, you can feel resistance and then the breaking of her thin hymen. Melia's gasp as you take her virginity comes out as a barely supressed hiss and she shuts her eyes. Once the rest of you followed and you’re buried deep inside of her, her arms wrap around you tightly. She makes sweet noises, and you keep kissing her adorable face all over as she grows used to the feeling. You're too willing to give Melia as much time as you lie atop of her. "Feel free to proceed," she finally says, pulling away but gripping your back firmly. "I'm ready."

Going slowly, you start to thrust, her comfort remaining your top priority as you do despite the task at hand being always on your mind. A loss of control is something you couldn't allow to happen. It's a lot more responsibility than you've had to deal with in your life until this point. But there's no way you would ruin it. Eventually, she starts kissing your neck whenever she can reach it comfortably. "Go faster," she demands and by the way her hands travel to push on your hips, you acknowledge that she means more than just a little bit.

Still, you opt for the safer route as the pace builds and you push deeper into her. Melia feels amazing and with her smile broadening, you take a moment to absorb it all before going all in and ruining it. The heat of your entwining bodies becomes more and more intense as you easily settle into a rhythm that has her moving in complement to your thrusts as you quicken the pace, urged on by the insistent pressure of her hands. Her body is slick and tight. The heat and softness are everything you could've imagined them to be.

With Melia's cheeks flushed and her soft lips eager for every kiss you give her, the moment turns into an absolute delight. You're close and you tell her as much with a throaty breath. She looks at you through half-opened eyelids. For one moment you get lost in the dark teal or her irises before her words remind you of her wish. "Do not forget to finish inside", she tells you once more as she feverishly grinds against every thrust. She strongly holds onto you as you move back and forth for those last few thrusts. Burying yourself deep inside her, you gasp in delight as your shaft twitches and your hot release fills her.

Melia quakes and spasms underneath you as the intense pleasure overtakes everything and a bright wave washes away the world for a few blissful moments. You're both gasping for air, motionlessly lying on another as you gasp for air. When you pull out, and roll off her, you're ready for sleep to carry you away, but beside you, Melia sits up. "Wait", she says. Her voice sounds different, more daring as she positions yourself to sit atop of you. "The night is long and our success not yet certain." As she looks down on you with fierce determination sparkling in her eyes, and her fingers wrap around your shaft, you gladly accept whatever the rest of the night has in store for you.


	8. Elma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a three week long mission, Elma welcomes you back late at night.

There are no words, or much of any noise for that matter, when you enter the barracks this evening. Somewhere in the hangar, you hear a soft meow as you put down your backpack and gear. Most of the lights in the room are turned off, only a few displays cut through the darkness, shining with various diagrams, and listing parameters. You're quite tired so you don't notice the person who is here alongside you as you approach the holodesk until they're right next to you.

There is no need for light to recognize who it is. Under no circumstances would you ever forget the feeling of Elma's lips. She wraps her arms around you and you gladly return it. You've been away for too long, securing an outpost in north-eastern Sylvalum for three weeks as the reconstruction efforts continued. You place your hands on her waist, feel the soft fabric of the nightgown she's wearing. It's almost midnight after all. Though, for a second you question why neither Lin nor Tatsu remained up.

Elma's actions quickly tell you why that is when her fingers go for you belt. The realization is enough to turn you on and by the time she gains access to your underwear, you’re as ready as you could ever be. Your cock springs free immediately as she tugs it out of the way. Still, she doesn't refrain from running her fingers along your shaft as she looks as at you. Another kiss follows but passes by quick. "Fuck me", she says against your lips, pulling back. No 'Welcome back' or 'I missed you', but an order.

One you're all too eager to follow. You slide your hands underneath her shirt, and she raises her arms and to allow you to remove it without hesitation. She wears nothing underneath. Smiling, she walks past you until she stands in front of the holodesk. Her smile turns and appears a little wicked when she turns around, presenting you with her back. _So that's what she wants tonight, huh?_ Closing in from behind, you run your fingers over her dark skin, from her wonderful, round ass, up her spine and to her shoulders.

Her breath becomes deeper as you go, and close in to kiss her neck and she puts some effort into not giving herself away. With the last impression you got of her face still vibrant in your mind, you don't think twice about engaging with this little game. Taking her by surprise, you shove her forward and she slams onto the glass with no resistance. She audibly gasps and as you trail your hands along her body once more, you can feel her shivers and goosebumps in reaction to the cool surface. The latter intensifies as you scrape over her flesh with just a little more force.

While one hand comes to rest on her shoulder, you take hold of your cock with the other and position yourself behind the colonel. She pushes herself up onto her forearms to make the position a little more manageable for herself. You see her bite her lip in anticipation as your tip brushes against her wet folds silhouetted in the reflections on the dark glass. For a moment, you enjoy what you can see of the look on her face before you shatter it in another surprise.

From her shoulder, your hand flies to grab onto strands of her long, white her and her pained hiss as you tug on it turns into a scream when you slam forward - not into her pussy, but her ass. Sinking into the hot, tight embrace sends shivers down your spine and makes her quiver. Elma's voice echoes through the barracks as you bottom out and savour the sensations. Profanities that nobody beside the two of you would ever expect her to know spill from her lips as you begin to move.

There's a lot of build-up tension from the weeks of distance, so you don't even attempt to adhere to any sense of reason. You thrust into her wild and fast, dragging Elma down into this road of primal instincts without hesitation and she quivers under every slam of your hips. It's a pace so brisk and relentless that you're sure neither of you will last long, but for the occasion it is best choice you could've made. The colonel pants and hollers with a rare laugh born from pure bliss thrown into the mix as you fuck her across the desk.

Sweat pearls on her skin, you can feel it under your touch, and she tightens around you. It's a tell-tale sign of her incoming climax. Pure electricity courses through you as she starts to quake and spasm, suddenly silent as her breath is caught in her lungs. You keep going, pushing eagerly into her over and over again until something snaps deep within yourself. Deeply shaken by your thrusts, Elma hammers onto the glass with her hands, trying but failing to hold onto anything on the smooth surface.

Only chocked, guttural noises escape her now. Bottoming out with once last, powerful thrust that rocks her quivering frame, you come undone and unleash bursts of thick, hot cum into her bowels. It's deeply satisfying, not just the orgasm, but to see the Colonel ruined like this. Her mouth eyes are shut tight and her mouth hangs open as the aftershocks crash over both of you in waves. "N-next time ... you take on a m-mission that long... Take me with you", she manages to breathe. Given the intensity of her welcome, however, you would have to think twice about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were no updates because I was working on something different over the last couple weeks. Do keep in mind that I have no schedule regardless of that, though.


	9. Mythra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day with little chance to rest, you visit Mythra at her room.

It sure is an amazing sight, you think, towering above the aegis who is desperately trying her best to keep up her facade. On knees in front of you, Mythra's long hair blocks view of her face as you roll your hips to establish a rhythm. She's needy, you can feel it in the way her pussy is wrapped tightly around your cock. She's soaking wet, too, to the point of staining her black tights.

_After an awfully long day, you decided to postpone your visit to Uraya by a day and crashed at Lemour Inn. The group quickly broke up as everyone went to unwind at their own leisure. Alone at your room, however, you quickly found that sleep, which you craved first and foremost, would not come easily. Business had priority in Argentum and so the noise of the everyday activities around the trade guild only allowed for periodic, uneasy slumber. With the turn around midnight, most of the buzz died down and up once more, you made your move to fulfil an entirely different desire._ _That Mythra responded immediately upon knocking on her door had not been a surprise. Between helping out Morág and traveling, there had been little room for time alone. Upon entering her room, a series of kisses that lead you all the way to her bed quickly followed, leading to the situation at hand._

It's adorable how conscious she is about the close proximity to the others; you think as you push forward once more. Another chocked noise comes from Mythra and you're starting to get frustrated. Sure, you enjoy teasing her, how flustered she could get sometimes, but right now, you crave something different. Without second thoughts, you reach for her beautiful, golden hair, comb your fingers through the silky-smooth strands, and grab it without warning.

With a sudden motion, you slam forwards, deeper than before and yank on her hair in the same moment, bending back her head. Mythra shrieks in surprise, her voice thick with pain and arousal, but more of the former. It's music to your ears. Closing the distance between you, you tell her not to expect an apology. You admit your feelings about teasing her, but in the same breath ask her to prepare herself for what's to come. Tightening your grip, you straighten yourself and, pulling on her hair once more, begin to hammer away at her tight pussy.

This treatment yields the desired result. Deep exclamations of lust switch with pained gasps as you tug on her hair and thrust away. Seeing her composure break as you vigorously work on seeing this mess through to the end is everything you could ask for and more. As the first twist of the night, Mythra comes first. You can feel her climax coming as it builds at her core. You see her fingers dig into the bedsheets and in the same instant, her walls pulsate around your cock.

She screams, sharp and loudly and as further noises die in her throat, her body begins to quake, shaken by a series of intense spasms. Loving the sight of her as she rides out the height of her orgasm, you don't give in, instead keeping up the pressure with hard, deep thrusts even as you follow her of the edge. With a final slam of your hips, your seed spills into her with thick, creamy bursts and you let yourself fall to rest atop of her, still holding onto her hair.

For minutes, you enjoy the feeling of her hot, quivering body as you come back to your senses. When she speaks, her voice is still shaky.

"C-Can you get off me?"

Despite it, her tone sounds determined. When you don't react immediately, she pushes herself up until you lie side by side. Propped up one elbow, she smiles at you before continuing.

"I'd very much like to pay you back for this."


	10. Mòrag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mòrag surprises you at the hot springs, it takes you down a road neither of you really anticipated.

With a sigh, you lean back against the wall, shaking slightly. The situation you find yourself in is best described as absolute insanity. For some reason, when you returned from your time in the hot spring, the changing room had no longer been empty. Mòrag pulls just far enough away to make room for her next move. Indeed, she wastes no time to accelerate things as she goes from a kiss to kneeling on the floor with no hint about even thinking of offering an explanation. Well, either way it's not hard to connect the dots because no later than her knees hitting the floor, her fingers hook into your underwear. Maybe, if the time were different, you would protest her, but in this moment, you gladly distance yourself from the wall just enough for her to tug it down, well below your knees.

"Impressive", she quietly remarks as her eyes fixate on your hardening shaft.

Indeed, it doesn't take any work for you to get going, considering just who's doing these thing to you. Mòrag reaches for the straps keeping her black top in place and slides them off her shoulders before unceremoniously baring her torso. Upon first sight, you're amazed to find that her breasts are bigger than her uniform, heck even the top she wore just seconds ago, let on. They're nowhere near the size of Mythra, but fuller than Nia's and beautiful in their own right. You feel the urge to reach out and touch them, but from the look in Mòrag's eyes you get the impression that the night would be long either way and so you resist. It's in this moment that you realize she's actually wearing subtle flourishes of make-up around her eyes, giving away that this situation is less spontaneous than you initially thought.

In an equally fast manner as everything she had done so far, her fingers wrap around the base of your cock and she takes the tip into her mouth without any hint of hesitation. You groan as she takes you deeper, her tongue skilfully pressed to the underside of your penis while her fingers gently massage its base. She begins to bop her head back and forth, lips tightly wrapped around your twitching shaft with little regard for how sensitive you are. Though, after a few cycles, you notice that something is off. She confirms your suspicions before you can inquire yourself.

"Are you really going to just stand there?", she asks, sounding somewhat disappointed. You're surprised, given her upfront and aggressive behaviour. Pushing for an answer on what she may have in mind, you only receive a vague answer.

"Do anything. Be rougher."

It only confuses you more given the random nature of this event, and how she did and the same time, didn't prepare herself for it. Though, the word rough at least gives you an idea on which direction to take her. When she takes you into her mouth the next time, you grab the hair at the back of her head without warning and pull her even closer. You shudder slightly as your cock enters the back of her throat, grunting in pleasure. Her hand, left without any part of your shaft to hold onto, settles on your hip as you hold her in place. And continue to do so. And continue. A hard to discern noise bubbles at the depth of her throat as her jammed throat prevents her from breathing. Her nails dig into your thigh as she slowly begins to panic, and you enjoy their bite for a little longer before you let go of her hair.

She withdraws, panting and looks up. Her eyes are glistening with tears because of the strain, but for your taste it's not enough. She breathes quickly, refuses to break your eye contact before positioning herself again. There's no need for her to say anything. You can read it in her eyes. _More._ Seizing her hair once more, you shove your cock down her throat again, hold her down once more, but not nearly as long this time. When your touch softens, it's only for deception. The confused look on Mòrag’s face when you pull back is pretty adorable, you think to yourself, before you make your next move. When you're just inches away from pulling out of her mouth, your free hand joins your other in her hair, and you use the new leverage to keep her head in place as your hips slam forward. The way you start it up, the facefuck catches her completely off guard. She stares at you, wide eyed, an interesting mix of confusion and satisfaction playing out on her face.

"Glack, glurk, glurk."

Sloppy, wet noises rise from her throat as she gags while you enjoy its remarkable tightness, relishing the experience of ruining the Flamebringer so thoroughly. Nothing holds you back from submitting her to your worst impulses now, your thrusts turning more savage with each roll of your hips. This may very well go beyond what Mòrag really signed up for. It's a passing thought as you lose yourself in this rush. What sets you off, is a little movement of hers. She starts to shuffle around on her knees, and in her eyes, you can see a hint of panic within the whirlwind of emotions displayed on her face. While she's already a complete mess with tears streaming down her face, and drool spilling from the corners of her mouth, you decide to turn her into an even bigger one as you fall over the edge with a few more deep and powerful smacks of your hips. Wound up, it all happens amazingly fast.

Your hands leave the back of her head in a flash, and she sinks backwards and would've fallen without you grabbing onto her hair in the last second. You manage to shove your thumb in where your shaft was just seconds ago, and as you pull at the corner of her mouth, your cock erupts close to her face, thick spurts of creamy goo joining the mess of running make-up, spit, and tears on her features. Cum lands all the way across her face, on her forehead, even her hair. Some hits her eye, making it flutter shut. It's a bigger load than even you anticipated, and standing on wobbly, weak knees, you groan and let go of her entirely as more and more of your semen showers her body. Without your support Mòrag falls back, short for breath and quivering herself, and can only support herself with one arm as she has is faced with no other choice but to take it all, spunk soon covering her breast and running down her body. You're both in a state in disbelief when the height eventually passes.

Sliding down the wooden wall, you join her sitting on the floor. Mòrag trails a finger down her chest, through your cum, all the way to where it pools in her bellybutton. As marvellous as the sight is, you're just about ready to simply collapse and sleep on the floor. It must be very evident on your face because Mòrag shifts you approach you in kneeling position. Ruined completely, with the aftermath of your activities still sticking to her face, she is still beautiful.

"Don't even think about dozing off", she says. "If this is what I can get with just my mouth ..."

She inches even closer.

"I'll have you breed me."

She goes for the kiss, and after this announcement, you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the release of Chapter 10, I consider this collection completed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
